Jalan Kedua
by Nohara Rin
Summary: Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Semua karena kejadian lima tahun lalu. Saat perang dunia shinobi keempat telah berakhir. Canon-AT. Very slight SasuSaku.


_Standard Disclaimer Applied._

**SasuKarin** very slight SasuSaku.

It's not really crack, I think… hints SasuKarin juga lumayan kok walau ngga sebanyak SasuSaku (SS is true one pairing :*).

Tidak suka? Tidak usah baca. Don't wash your time.

**Warning:** Minim dialogue. M for some reason. There's nothing explicit sex, just click back if that's your purpose.

**CANON**-Alternate Time: lima tahun setelah perang dunia shinobi keempat berakhir.

.

.

"Ini untukmu." ujar wanita berambut merah darah itu menyuguhkan secangkir kopi di atas meja teras markas. Ditatapnya lelaki berkimono putih yang sedang duduk di kursi dengan tatapan kosong dan kedua jemari tangan saling terpaut di depan wajah. Iris kelam lelaki itu tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Karin menghela napas. Sesungguhnya, hatinya berdenyut sakit, ia sunguh tahu alasan _the last_ Uchiha itu semakin dingin dan diam saja... Semua karena kejadian lima tahun lalu. Saat perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat telah berakhir, Uchiha Sasuke jatuh terpuruk, lebih buruk dari keadaannya dulu saat tenggelam dalam dendam dan kebencian pada Itachi lalu Konoha.

Pria itu jauh lebih hancur sekarang. Karena kehilangan wanita yang dicintainya, _medic-nin_ cantik andalan Konoha telah gugur dalam peperangan mengerikan itu. Haruno Sakura. Tidak seperti Naruto yang dengan terang-terangan menangis meraung dan secara otomatis mengamuk dengan _Jinchūriki_ aktif -saat mengetahui Haruno Sakura telah dipastikan meninggal dunia, Sasuke hanya diam.

Pria dengan setelan khas kimono putih itu hanya tertunduk di hadapan mayat berambut merah muda yang terkulai tak berdaya. Kedua lututnya bertumpu pada tanah, _sharingan_ -tidak, bahkan _ameterasu_-nya aktif tanpa alasan dengan aura gelap menguar jelas, dan beberapa tetes air hangat menyentuh tanah setelah terjun bebas dari pelupuk mata Sasuke yang tertunduk.

Iris _ruby_ Karin dapat merekam jelas, saat _susano'o_ Sasuke aktif secara tiba-tiba dan berlari ke arah hutan untuk menghancurkan apa pun yang berada di hadapannya secara membabi buta, bahkan jauh lebih mengerikan dari Naruto.

_"Aku mencintainya."_

Suara itu masih terngiang jelas di kepala Karin saat mendengarnya beberapa tahun yang lalu... saat Sasuke masih seperti orang depresi tingkat tinggi sepeninggal gadis bermarga Haruno satu-satunya di Konoha itu.

Harusnya, ia merasa cemburu begitu mengetahui sebegitu dalamnya perasaan Sasuke kepada almarhum Sakura, tapi melihat keadaan Sasuke seperti saat ini... cemburunya memudar. Tanpa Sasuke beritahupun, Karin sudah menebak sedikit demi sedikit perasaan Sasuke sedari awal.

Saat Karin melihat tatapan datar Sasuke, saat kedatangan Sakura hari itu... dimana dirinya nyaris terbunuh dalam keadaan sekarat. Kilatan petir di tangan Sasuke telah menguar, beruntung Sakura datang. Saat itu, Karin tahu dengan pasti, Uchiha Sasuke tak benar-benar berniat membunuh Sakura dengan _chidori_ dari belakang. Ia dapat merasakan _chakra_ lain mendekat, dan ia yakin Sasuke juga merasakannya. Dengan kata lain, Sasuke berpura-pura ingin membunuh Sakura, menunggu hingga Kakashi datang.

Tatapan kelam Sasuke yang selalu datar, selalu memiliki sorot yang berbeda ketika menatap Naruto dan Sakura. Fakta tersebut sangat mudah didapatkan oleh ninja tipe sensor seperti Karin.

"Aku masih menunggu jawabanmu, Karin." Gumam Sasuke tanpa menoleh, menyadarkan Karin dari lamunannya. Iris merah cemerlang Karin melirik pada pria di sebelahnya. Pria dingin itu masih di posisi yang tadi, tak berubah, tatapannya pun tak bergerak.

Karin meremas ujung kemeja seksinya, kedua alis merahnya terpaut. Karin ingat, sangat ingat pertanyaan Sasuke dua hari yang lalu yang sampai sekarang belum dijawabnya.

_"Apa kau mau menikah denganku, Uzumaki Karin?"_

Harusnya, ia senang... harusnya ia patut berbahagia. Lamaran dari seorang lelaki tampan pujaan hampir seluruh kaum hawa Konoha itu jatuh ke tangannya. Tapi entah kenapa, Karin merasa Sasuke tak benar-benar ingin menikahinya karena cinta.

Wanita berambut merah darah itu membenahi kacamata seraya mengerutkan alis lebih dalam. Sasuke bahkan tak pernah mengajaknya kencan atau menyatakan apa pun tentang perasaannya. Tapi Uchiha Sasuke melamarnya tiba-tiba saat menyatakan diri untuk keluar dari tim Elang dan berniat pergi, menjalani kehidupan normal seperti dulu, sebagai ninja bayaran tanpa punya desa tujuan.

Karin takut, lamaran Uchiha Sasuke hanyalah rencana Sasuke agar ia tidak keluar dari Tim Elang. Ia masih mengingat jelas bagaimana kejamnya Sasuke menyerangnya ketika berada dalam sandera Danzo. Lelaki itu tak punya perasaan karena menganggapnya beban ketika di sandera oleh Danzo.

Dan sekarang, ketika Sasuke melamarnya, haruskah ia percaya?

Karin memang mencintai Sasuke dengan tulus, seperti almarhum Sakura. Karin memang setia pada perasaannya hanya untuk Sasuke, seperti almarhum Sakura. Karin memang rela melakukan apapun untuk Sasuke, seperti almarhum Sakura.

Tapi...

Sasuke tak pernah menatapnya penuh cinta, seperti Sasuke menatap almarhun Sakura. Sasuke tak pernah menyatakan cinta padanya, seperti Sasuke berteriak bahwa Sasuke mencintai almarhun Sakura -meski sebelum Sakura meninggal. Sasuke tega menyerangnya, tidak seperti Sasuke yang selalu berpura-pura menyelakai Sakura.

Jadi, bolehkah Karin meragu?

Wanita cantik beriris _ruby_ itu menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya berkata sesuatu, "maaf."

Jemari Sasuke yang terpaut satu sama lain di depan wajah itu kini turun, membenahi posisi duduknya, menatap Karin datar.

Bibir tipis ninja tipe sensor yang cantik itu kembali terbuka, "kau harus berpikir ulang, Sas—"

"—jawab: ya atau tidak," sergah Sasuke dengan mata yang sedikit sekali memicing. Lihat itu, apakah itu tatapan dari lelaki yang meminta jawaban atas sebuah lamaran? Tatapan itu lebih terlihat seperti tatapan mengancam. Karin menghirup napas lebih banyak.

"Tidak seperti almarhum Sakura, aku lebih tua setah—"

"Itu bukan masalah!"

Karin sedikit terkejut dengan kerutan alis Sasuke yang semakin tercetak jelas. Ini jelas tatapan marah.

Karin membuka kancing teratas kemeja ungu mudanya memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang penuh bekas luka gigitan hingga bagian dada. Dengan cekatan dan gerakan putus asa Karin menggulung lengan kemeja panjangnya, kembali memarkan luka-luka bekas gigitan.

"Kau tidak melihat ini?" tanya Karin sakarsme dan menahan pekikan di akhir kalimat. Memperlihatkan kembali luka-luka bekas gigitan yang ia miliki. Wanita beriris _ruby_ itu menatap marah pada tangannya. Dengan tubuhnya yang seperti ini, mana mungkin ia bisa menggantikan posisi Sakura? Begitu pikirnya.

Karin benar-benar menyesali kemalangan hidupnya sebagai bawahan Orochimaru yang diberi pekerjaan paling menjijikan—menurutnya. Dijadikan bahan gigitan oleh anak buah Orochimaru, saat mereka butuh dan kesakitan. Ia merasa tak ada bedanya dengan seorang pelacur. Matanya memanas, memikirkan itu.

"Apa kau tidak jijik? Apa kau mau menikahi wanita yang sering digigit lelaki lain?" napas Karin sedikit terengah karena menahan emosi. Ia kumpulkan segala keberanian untuk menatap sepasang iris kelam pria di sebelahnya. "Aku takkan pernah bisa menggantikan posisi almarhum Sakura dengan baik."

Perasaan kecewa menyerubunginya ketika mendapati pria itu tak merespon apapun. Bahkan kerutan di wajah tampan Uchiha terakhir itu sudah menghilang digantikan tatapan datar. Sebegitu tak dipedulikannya-kah? Sedikit-banyak, Karin berharap Sasuke merubah ekspresi datar menjadi simpati dan mengatakan akan menerima Karin apa adanya. Tapi sayang, pria beriris kelam itu hanya menatapnya datar, seakan menatap tak minat pada pembahasan selanjutnya—di mata Karin.

Lama Karin beradu tatap dengan iris kelam Sasuke yang memandang _ruby_-nya datar. Wanita berambut sewarna bunga mawar merah itu membuang muka, _kuso, _geramnya dalam hati.

"Apa kau sedang mencari alasan untuk menolakku?" tanya Sasuke datar. Karin mengangkat wajah tertunduknya. "Apa aku pernah mempermasalahkannya?" lanjut Sasuke dengan tatapan datar.

Karin terdiam. Memang, Sasuke tak pernah membahas barang secuil pun tentang pekerjaan lamanya. Namun satu garis kegelisahan masih melintang dengan kuat dihatinya, mengekang perasaan senangnya yang mulai meletup-letup. Karena…

_Sasuke tak pernah menyatakan apa pun padanya_.

Kenyataan pahit itu mencambuk perasaannya. Benar-benar lamaran yang tercipta hanya karena sebuah rencana licik, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Karin meringis menertawakan diri sendiri. Jemari lentik wanita itu membenahi lengannya secara asal tanpa berniat membenahi kerah kemeja ungu pucatnya. "Hentikan, Uchiha."

Karin berdiri hendak beranjak masuk untuk mengemasi barangnya, takdirnya memang bukan untuk berbahagia bersama seorang yang dicintainya. Keputusannya untuk pergi menjadi ninja bayaran tanpa desa asal nampaknya emang keputusan yang bijaksana dan tepat.

Namun langkahnya terhenti seketika ketika sebuah tangan menarik lengannya dengan sedikit kasar hingga ia terpaksa jatuh terduduk dalam pangkuan si penarik tadi. Mata beriris _ruby_ itu melebar karena tersentak. Apa yang dilakukan Uchiha brengsek ini?

"Mengapa kau selalu berada dalam bayang-bayang Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang ramping wanita berambut merah mawar itu—karena dirasa Karin memberontak lemah.

"Mengapa kau selalu berlaku kejam untuk kepentinganmu sendiri?" balas Karin berusaha menajamkan nadanya. Sasuke mengernyit, "apa maksudmu?"

"Lepaskan aku!" hardik Karin yang akhirnya terlepas juga setelah Sasuke melonggarkan jeratannya. Ninja cantik tipe sensor itu berdiri berkacak pinggang dengan wajah sepenuhnya merah. Karin berkacak pinggang sebelah tangan, dengan sebelah tangannya lagi menuding hidung mancung sang pria, "kau brengsek, Uchiha."

Sasuke menatap datar jari telunjuk lentik yang menuding hidungnya, iris kelamnya beralih menantang sepasang iris cerah berwarna merah milik Karin. Karin bersikeras mempertahankan ekspresi marahnya, "kau melamarku hanya agar aku tak keluar dari tim Taka bukan?"

Sasuke mengerjap sekaligus mengernyit. Bibir tipis wanita di hadapannya kembali terbuka, "karena kalau aku pergi, Taka akan sulit memiliki ninja sensor lagi." ungkap Karin tajam.

Pria berkimono putih itu mengangkat sebelah alis sebelum akhirnya terkekeh geli… dan itu membuat ekspresi marah Karin berubah seketika menjadi bingung bahkan sedikit ngeri… ini adalah pertamakalinya Sasuke tersenyum setelah kehilangan almarhum Sakura. Bahkan Uchiha Sasuke terkekeh geli?

Telunjuk Karin masih terpaku di udara dengan tangan yang masih berkacak pinggang sebelah. Ekspresi marahnya yang sempat hilang kini kembali, mungkin Sasuke tertawa karena tebakannya sepenuhnya benar. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Karin melangkah kaki ke dalam markas untuk mengambil beberapa barang pentingnya.

"Berhenti."

Pergerakan Karin kembali terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menarik lengannya, ia berdiri terpaku di ambang pintu markas. Tangan itu membalikkan badannya, Karin yang masih bingung sekaligus menahan kekesalan itu hanya menunduk enggan menatap sepasang iris kelam di hadapannya.

"Tetaplah di sini." Suara berat itu terdengar datar namun sedikit berbeda.

Karin masih enggan menatap wajah Sasuke. "Aku menolak lamaranmu—"

"—kau tidak boleh menolak." Potong Sasuke, Karin mengangkat wajahnya sedikit bingung. Kedua alis merahnya terangkat melihat tatapan lembut dari wajah yang datar itu. Tatapan yang sama… yang bertahun-tahun yang lalu Karin lihat, tatapan yang pernah teruntuk Sakura itu kini telah menjadi miliknya juga…

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan wanita yang kucintai—

—**untuk kedua kali.**"

.

.

.

"Kau dan dia, memiliki tempat tersendiri dalam hatiku."

"Jadi, maukah kau menemani sisa hidupku…

…Uzumaki Karin?"

* * *

**END**

* * *

Diary Author: bermula dari kecemburuan author melihat hints sasukarin yang kok-so-swit-banget di episode 210 (karin nyerahin tangannya buat Sasuke gigit pas kesakitan) dan 212 (pas sakura nyembuhin karin, di leher dan dada karin ada bekas luka gigitan yang sama, sempet salah paham jadinya). Setelah mendapat pencerahan dari kak Mila dan kak Chiwe, akhirnya aku tahu kalau Sasu cuma gigit karin di tangan. Dan karin yang malang dapet kerjaan seburuk itu dari Orochimaru…

Karena sudah baca sampai sini, anda wajib review! #maksa #dibakarrr


End file.
